User blog:Corbierr/So You Wanna Be An Anubis Student
Got very bored last night. This was the result. I hope you enjoy it :P ----------- So you wanna be an Anubis student? Well here are the top ten things you are going to need to know if you ever want to be placed in Anubis House! 1) '''If you are moving into the House from America, you are automatically more qualified for important events than other students in the House. This is completely natural, and nobody will argue about it for more than a week. However, you are equally more likely to struggle with drama. '''2) '''There is always a mystery going on at this House. If you do not know this, that means your entire existence will be centered around romance. Good news is that you can still escape and join the mystery until the current year ends. However, unless you can join in with Sibuna, you will have to do the same next year to get involved. '''3) '''Friendship is always a good thing. However, unless you and your friend are both involved in the mystery together or both dealing with romantic drama, you will inevitably fade away and stop talking. Again, this is completely natural and most of the friends it has happened to have reported not even noticing the loss of communication. '''4) '''If there is a couple that seems like they both belong together, do not mess with them. Not only will this ruin your chances at being with someone else, it will make everyone hate you temporarily as well. However, you may also get a chance at redeeming yourself in the end. If you do, take it. '''5) '''Adults are not to be trusted unless they do something to earn it or they seem to be on a path of development. Be warned, though, that this development might not always last longer than a year. It is advisable to end your trust with an adult each year until they can once again prove they are worthy. If you are involved in the mystery, this is a must to know. '''6) '''Don't worry if you and your love interest are having temporarily struggles. Usually, this means you will get back together before the year is over. However, if one of you expresses interest in another, and it is not just a delusion caused by jealousy, do not retaliate against their pairing or you will be seen as the villain and thus make the other pairing more liable to happen; dealing with your jealousy silently and being open to other options on the side will make you happier in the end. '''7) '''If someone disappears out of nowhere, it is best to search for them at the first sign of issue. Sure, they may be just fine, but until you know that, always put up a search. However, during this time, if you think another student may be behind it, do not go after them until you have surefire proof of this, or you will be marked as a villain and you will not get help in your quest even if you turn out to be right. '''8) '''If you or a friend have some old object and it seems to be important, not only is that item of importance, so is the person it's with. Do not let this person or the object out of sight, because the adults will know this fact as well, and it's always important to be safe. '''9) Developing as a person is not necessary. In fact, even if you do develop, it may only last a year. Learning the same lesson may be necessary. Keep this in mind, and do not freak out about your flaws. Chances are, you will be perfectly fine in the end anyways no matter how you changed. It's your actions at the end of the year that count. 10) '''Everyone has secrets at this House, and chances are, that includes yourself. If people don't trust you in particular, they probably have a good reason for this. Remember that it's important to be open with your feelings and thoughts if you wish to avoid drama in your life. However, this does not mean that others will do the same, so take that into account. '''So now you know how to be a true Anubis House student!* For more information, look on our school's website or call us to find out more. We hope you enjoy your stay at our wonderful boarding school! Thanks for reading! ''* Results may vary. Side effects of becoming an Anubis Student include but are not limited to: Character Derailment, lack of development, temporary villain status, causing viewers headaches, resetting in the next year, becoming a different person out of nowhere, being the Chosen One, being the Osirian, thinking your the Chosen One but not being so, thinking your the Osirian but not being so, irrational jealousy, bad dreams, seeing ghosts, getting locked in dark places at night, having to do a strange ceremony, parental issues, friendship issues, forgetting your backstory, being bad at communicating, being temporarily expelled, never being happy, bewaring the black bird, hating new kids, being a hated new kid, getting a drink dumped on you, falling in love with random people at random times, and skipping class. Our school is not responsible for any flaws or trauma you may develop over the course of each year. Please see Victor or Mr. Sweet if you have any comments, questions or concerns after being in the school. '' Category:Blog posts